I Promise
by Car.Crash.Hearts.xoxo
Summary: JXB one shot. Edward never came back in New Moon. What will happen when he shows up 27 years later? Better than summary. R&R.


**Author's Note: I know I shouldn't be writing other things when I need to finish Gone Without A Trace.. Heh. I'm not too happy with that story and I don't know why. It got boring to me. Like, I forgot my whole point for writing it. Oh well. It's almost over. I promise I will finish it. In the mean time, enjoy this Jacob/Bella one shot that I wrote. I cried.. tear**

**Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I Promise.**

**By: Creative.Lannah**

**[One-Shot**

"Bella! I know you're in there; your truck's in the driveway! Please, open the door. I really want to talk to you." Jacob called pleadingly through the door. Bella bit back the tears as the memories came flooding back one by one.

'_The metallic smell of blood filled her nostrils as she frantically searched through the fighting creatures for Edward. The time had come, no matter how much Bella wished it wouldn't. The werewolves wanted to prevent the Cullen's from changing her, so they attacked. The vampire vs. werewolf war had arrived, and it was incredibly messy._

_Bella screamed as 3 wolves jumped at Alice to her right, catching her off guard. Their eyes connected for a split second before the wolves ripped through her snow white skin. Bella whimpered and turned her head away, pressing her hands to her eyes, but she couldn't shake the image of her best friend's eyes. They had held a look of defeat and fear. Never had she seen Alice look so small and frightened. Almost like a young child. Bella glanced up and immediately found him through the blur of flying bodies. With him she saw her other best friend, a werewolf. She let the tears fall freely as she opened her mouth to scream. _

_Edward was not doing well. He had several deep gashed on his face, and they didn't seem to be healing quick enough. Blood was seeping through his white shirt and his jeans. Her vision blurred, but she saw what happened._

_The wolf had latched his jaw around Edward's neck. He froze and looked up at her. Bella felt a rush of fear and agony. He was giving up? How could he give up? He slowly held a pale hand out to her, his lips curving up into a sad smile. 'I love you.' He mouthed before closing his eyes and lowering his hand to his side._

"_No.." She could barely get it out into a whisper as she took a few steps forward. Within seconds, the wolf had ripped the flesh from his throat. It was as if everything was in slow motion. She couldn't look away from the horrific scene before her. Her love, being ripped to shreds. Not even giving a fight. She watched, tears blurring her sight, as his blood flowed. A minute later, he was up in flame. The bright color brought her out of her trance. She spun around, looking for the rest of the Cullen's. She emitted a small whimper. Her sobbing began again as a group of boys lit 7 fires around the field. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and… Edward. They were all gone. She was left alone here on earth. Bella cradled her head in her hands. This couldn't, can't, happen. She needs them! She needs Edward! He was her life and without him, she has no reason to live. _

_Something wet nuzzled her knees, making her jump away, her whole body shaking. She placed her hands by her side and looked down at the wolf. He looked up at her, his eyes radiating with concern. She sniffled and watched as the wolf continued to nudge her. She sighed. "Why?" She pauses and took a deep breath. "Just leave me alone Jake. I don't ever want to see you again." She put as much venom in her voice as she could. The dog looked down before attempting to lick her hand. She frowned and jerked her hand away. She turned and fled into the forest, tears falling. Jake Black sat there and watched as the one he loved fled out of his life.'_

"Come on! It's been 3 freaking years and you still hate me?" He sounded exasperated. "Look, I'm sorry, Bella. Please.." He paused and made some noises that sounded like he was crying. Bella's lip trembled as she fought back the urge to swing the door open and wrap him in her arms. She sighed, that would feel incredible good. She shook her head, ridding herself of the thought.

"Please…" Now she knew he was crying. "I need you…" He whispered feebly through the door. Bella gasper for air as she sunk to her knees, holding her head. She knew she needed him too, but she couldn't bring herself to open the door. He had killed the love of her life, and she couldn't get over it.

"Just go, Jake." Bella kept her voice as calm as she could, but it was still an octave higher then her normal tone. She heard some scraping noises, and sniffles, before a pair of feet shuffled down the porch steps. Trembling, she stood up and drug her feet over to the sofa. She let her body fall down and curled up into a ball, clutching a pillow to her chest. Her eyes squeezed shut and she cried herself to sleep, Edward's face drilled into her mind.

**--A Few Hours Later--**

Bella was jolted awake as someone pounded on the front door. She jumped up and ran to the door, quickly looking through the peep hole. Two uniformed police officers were standing impatiently. Bella unlocked the door and pulled it open. "May I help you?" She asked curiously. One man had sunglasses on, and the other was short; shorter than her. The one with the sunglasses held out his hand.

"I'm Officer Phillips and this is my partner Officer James." He gestured to the man beside him who smiled politely. Bella nodded and directed her attention back to Officer Phillips.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well-" Officer Phillips started, but was cut off by Officer James.

"Do you know a Jacob Black ma'am?" Bella nodded and wrung her hands together nervously. "Well, he's been in a terrible car accident. He's being stabilized at the hospital as we speak, but he's been pretty banged up." Bella's heart stopped and she froze. "Since he has no living family we were instructed to inform Isabella Swan. Is that you?" She nodded, thinking back to when she told him to leave. She clutched a hand to her chest as she reached over to the foyer table, grabbing her keys. She quickly stepped out of the door, locking it, and jogged to her car.

"I gotta go." She murmured to the men as she rushed past them. She started the truck and sped off down the street to the hospital.

**--At The Hospital--**

"Jacob Black. What room?" Bella asked the receptionist, not bothering to stop moving.

"Room 107, dear." She responded as if she had been expecting her. Bella ran blindly through the white halls searching for a big 107 on the doors. Finally reaching it, she pushed it open and hurried inside.

"Jake?" She looked over to the bed and her eyes swam in fresh tears.

"Oh, Jake." She placed herself into the chair beside his bed and held his limp hand. She reached her other hand up and moved some hair out of his face.

"Bella…" She gasped when his eyes opened slightly. His hand tightened around hers. His eyes began to water and his nose turned a bright pink. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. Please don't leave me. Please." He gasped. "It hurts." He murmured. Bella looked down at him.

"Do you want me to get the doctor? What hurts, Jake?" His hand slowly reached up and he dropped it on his chest, where his heart was.

"Right here. It hurts." Bella stifled a sob and she placed her hand over his on his chest. "Don't leave me, Bells. I need you. I love you. I'm sorry. I am so sorry.." He began sobbing, Bella's heart jerking with every word he spoke. She leaned forward, half her body leaning on the bed. She wrapped him in her arms, and swayed them back and forth, soothingly. Some of her tears dripped off her chin and landed in his hair.

"Jake. I won't leave you. I won't leave you. I need you too. Oh, Jake." She murmured in his ear. His crying decreased little by little until all that was left was hiccupping.

"Promise?" Bella smiled slightly, sniffling.

"I promise. I won't ever leave you, Jake. I love you too."

That night, Bella went home smiling, after promising to go back to the hospital tomorrow. For the first time, she didn't have nightmares about the war or Edward's face before he died. Instead, she had a wonderful dream. In it, Edward visited her in the meadow. He told her in his musical voice, "I love you, Bella. I want to see you happy again. He makes you happy." He paused, grazing her cheek with his hand. The sun came over the trees and to Bella's surprise, he didn't sparkled. He chuckled drawing her attention back to his face. His eyes were now a vivid green. She smiled, he got his wish. He was no longer a vampire.

"I told you, you wouldn't go to hell. You're in heaven." She laughed quietly. He smiled.

"You will see me again. I promise you that. Be happy, love." He pulled her close and pressed his lips to her forehead before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to hers.

Bella shot up in her bed and looked around. Her lips still tingled from his kiss. She grinned.

"Thank you." She whispered, knowing he could heard her. With that, she got up and got ready to go to the hospital. She was going to keep her promises


End file.
